Claudia Petrelli
Claudia Jessica Petrelli is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 11: Villains. She will be the second eldest daughter and child of Louisa and Michael Petrelli. She will possess the abilities of Human Summoning, Botanic Product Manipulation, Lentation and Ferity Induction. Appearance At first, Claudia will have thick black hair. It will remain thick and straight throughout her life, but will lighten slightly and will become a dark brown instead. Her eyes will be dark brown too. She will be slight, slimly built and petite in height. Abilities Claudia's first ability will be Human Summoning. Claudia will be able to use this ability to summon any person she has previously met. She will not be able to summon strangers. She also will not be able to summon objects or animals. To use this ability, Claudia will need to focus on the person she is targeting, recalling memories of that individual, and he or she will then appear in front of Claudia surrounded by faint light. It will not matter whether the person can naturally teleport or not. The only way to prevent being summoned by Claudia would be to possess summoning resistance. Her second ability will be Botanic Product Manipulation. Using this ability, Claudia will be able to create, manipulate, repair and destroy any material made from plants. For example, she could manipulate wood, linen, cotton, paper, card and cardboard, and inks made from berries. However, she will be unable to manipulate any living plants. Her third ability will be Lentation. This ability can be used to see time at a much slower pace, while moving at normal speed. This will means that Claudia could see someone moving at enhanced speed, and react to them at the same speed. She could also see and catch bullets or other projectiles, and would not be affected at all by freezing time. Her fourth and final ability will be Ferity Induction. Claudia will be able to induce ferity in others, causing them to behave angrily and attack other people madly, without any regard for the damage they cause, who they're attacking or any harm they may suffer themselves. It could be induced either by touch, by eye contact or by a call. If it is by eyesight, both Claudia's and the victims' eyes will glow red. If it is by touch, both her hands and the parts of the victims' bodies which are touched will glow red. If it is by call, there will be no visible effect, but her voice will sound deeper and harsher when speaking. If the effect is prolonged enough, the victims may sometimes also display increased strength and durability, which will vanish instantaneously once the effect is ceased. Family & Relationships *Mother - Louisa Petrelli *Father - Michael Petrelli *Older sister - Cara Petrelli *Younger brothers - Kearney, Caden and Killian Petrelli *Younger sisters - Keeva and Katherine Petrelli History & Future Etymology Claudia is a Latin name meaning "disabled" or "lame". Her surname means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters